


Our Dance

by Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Cancer, F/M, Growing Old, SO SAD, and sadness, discussions of illness, peggy and steve cuteness, wanda being helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes/pseuds/Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She can give us our dance!” Steve said quickly. “Wanda can…warp reality in a sense to give us that moment.” </p>
<p>Wanda comes with Steve to visit Peggy in order to grant them the one moment they never got to experience.<br/>A bittersweet Peggy/Steve story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonarchAida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonarchAida/gifts).



> My dear friend AidaMae requested a fic with Peggy Carter in it. This is the result! Please enjoy :)

The soft buzz of the television was the only sound that could be heard in the room other than her somewhat labored breathing. Peggy’s eyes were slightly glazed over as she stared blankly forward – her mind miles away.

She struggled to remember, she always struggled. Her mind was not what it once was, that's for sure. Peggy blinked slowly as she reached into the recesses of her consciousness, trying in vain to bring forth mental images from her past.

Despite her struggles, today was actually better than many others. Peggy was more lucid than usual: she knew her name, knew of her advancing Alzheimer’s, and knew of her decreasing health.

Even at her advanced age though, Peggy was a fighter. She attempted every day to recall something from her past, and every day it became harder – although she never gave up. Some days would begin almost as an entire blank slate, her mind empty except for the nagging sensation that there was _something_ that she was supposed to be remembering.

_Steve_. The name always popped into her subconscious – no matter how far gone she was mentally. And today was no exception. Peggy smiled slightly when she was finally able to see him in her mind: Steve Rogers – the love of her life. The love that fate decreed her to never have the opportunity to revel in.

She glanced over at her nightstand, laden with photos of…her family. _Yes, that’s who they are_. Peggy was able to remember after a moment of incomprehension.

She slipped her hand under her pillow and pulled out another photo, one that was clearly cherished. It was faded with creases down the sides and middle, obviously having been folded and unfolded many times. It was an image of Steve, before he had become Captain America. _Skinny Steve_ , Peggy thought amusedly – liking the term. He was clothed in a uniform that was at least two sizes too big for his small frame. Despite his inadequate looking attire, Steve sported a huge grin – a smile that Peggy adored.

She very gently refolded the image before slipping it back underneath her pillow. Peggy reclined again against the cushions and closed her eyes – determined to try and remember more of her past before it was all ripped from her again.

Her deep introspection was interrupted almost as soon as it had begun by the sound of the door to her room opening. Her eye’s snapped open, curious to who was visiting. She hoped that she would be able to remember whoever it was – she hated when she couldn’t.

“Steve,” She whispered, her voice hoarse. He walked into her room with a gentle smile upon his handsome features and a small woman at his side. Peggy was so glad to see him but, she couldn’t figure out who his companion was.  
She was dressed in almost all black except for a regal-looking red scarf thrown over her shoulders.

“How’s my girl doing?” Steve questioned softly as he pulled up two chairs next to Peggy’s bed. He gestured for the lady to sit in one while he claimed the other.

“As well as ever,” Peggy responded lightly, sending a quizzical glance towards the woman in the red and black.

Steve followed her gaze before speaking. “Allow me to introduce, Wanda Maximoff.” He said kindly, gesturing to the woman. Wanda inclined her head to Peggy in greeting.

“Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Maximoff.” Peggy said politely, her British accent as pronounced as ever.

Wanda quirked her lips slightly in response.

“Peg,” Steve started, drawing her attention back to him. “Wanda has…powers.” He stated after a moment’s hesitation.

“Yes? And what might these so called powers be?” Peggy countered with a tiny smile. She was always amused by Steve’s almost shy nature when conversing with her.

“Reality, power over the mind, among other things.” Wanda interjected before Steve had a chance to respond. Peggy was slightly surprised by the young woman’s strong eastern European accent.

“Oh,” Peggy said simply, processing the information. She briefly wished for simpler times when the strangest thing around was a super soldier serum.

“I’ve talked to the doctors, Peggy.” Steve said suddenly, apparently changing the subject. Peggy’s weak heart began to beat harder in worry. She was concerned about what they might have told him. “I know about the cancer.” He added quietly, confirming Peggy’s fear.

Alzheimer’s wasn’t her only health issue. She had recently been diagnosed with Stage 4 cancer, and it was getting worse every day. Peggy knew that she didn’t have much time left on this Earth, but she had been hesitant to tell Steve of this new development. Apparently, the doctors had told him in her stead.

Tears shown in his beautiful blue eyes as he reached out to grip her hand.  
“Oh Steve,” was all that Peggy was able to muster out. Emotion began to choke her throat.  
Steve blinked rapidly, trying to see through his tears. “Wanda – Wanda has control over reality.” He said after he momentarily composed himself. “She can make it feel as if someone is experiencing something without it actually happening.”

“Steve, what does this – ”

“She can give us _our dance_!” He interrupted quickly. “Wanda can…warp reality in a sense to give us that moment.” Steve amended his statement to clarify what he was saying. He gripped Peggy’s hand harder, hoping that she would stay in the present and not have an Alzheimer’s attack in the face of all this new information.

Peggy’s gaze flicked back and forth from Wanda to Steve, considering what he had said. She was old; she was dying, and therefore had nothing to lose. “Okay.” Peggy said with finality, attempting to hold Steve’s hand with the same amount of fervor.

Wanda leaned forward without any hesitation, red magic sparkling around her fingers. “Close your eyes,” She commanded of both Steve and Peggy. They did as she asked while Wanda released her magic with a small flourish of her wrists. Tendrils of red snaked through the air, entering both of their minds.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peggy and Steve stood in an almost empty dance hall, the band being the only exception. It looked as if the pair had been transported back to the 1940s. Steve donned his old military uniform while Peggy was back to her younger self, wearing a striking red dress.

“Steve,” She whispered in wonderment, observing her wrinkle-free hands and youthful figure.

“May I have this dance, Peggy?” Steve asked in reply, offering her his hand.

The band began to play a slow jazzy tune as Steve pulled Peggy gently towards him. They swayed in time, marveling in the feeling of being in each other’s arms.

Peggy beamed as they continued to dance. Steve smiled as well, although upon closer observation it was easy to see the tears sparkling behind his brilliant eyes.

The beat of the music picked up, prompting Steve to pick Peggy up and spin her around. Laughter filled the room as they rejoiced in the dancing.

Time didn’t exist for the two. They might have been dancing for hours or perhaps it was just mere minutes. They were only aware of each other and the music.

The music slowed again and took on a much more romantic tone.

Steve pulled Peggy flush against him in a tight embrace. “I have always loved you, Peg.” He declared ardently.

Peggy pulled back a bit so that she could place her hands upon his face. “And I have always loved you, my darling.”

Steve leaned down so that he could capture Peggy’s lips in his. After a moment, he pulled away slowly.

They tried to memorize each other’s faces, wanting to forever commit this moment to memory. So many emotions played across both of their features. Love. Sadness. Happiness. Wistfulness. Adoration.

They just hadn’t had enough time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They were pulled back to the present, both startled to see tears streaming down their cheeks.

Wanda stood up carefully, not wanting to intrude on the intimate moment between the two of them. She silently left the room, leaving Steve and Peggy alone.

Steve stayed there all night, never releasing Peggy’s hand.

“I love you, Steve.”

He stayed by her side as he watched her soul leave this world, assuredly to be embraced by kindred spirits in the afterlife.

“I love you too, Peg.” Steve whispered, his tears falling anew.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this little fic, despite how sad it was!


End file.
